


Frio - Quente - Frio

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, POV Second Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: AU pós segunda temporada, se Eve tivesse escolhido fugir com Villanelle
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 2





	Frio - Quente - Frio

É frio no Alaska, obviamente. O tipo de frio que quando você sai da cabana parece penetrar a sua pele e fazer as suas juntas doerem. 

Mas você não sai muito, ela saí. Ela te traz tudo que você pede e coisas que você nem pensou em pedir. Ela está gostando disso até agora, de bancar a esposa, a provedora.

Alguns dias você pede para ela não ir, ela ri lisonjeada e te beija. E ela saí, ela sempre saí. 

E quando ela saí você pensa como ela matou seus amigos e ela destruiu a sua vida, ela te fez como ela. Você pensa em um machado na sua mão e como sentiu matar um homem. E essas coisas importam. Essas coisas estão sempre no fundo da sua mente. Mas quando você está sozinha elas gritam. Essas coisas não são o suficiente para fazer você ir embora. 

E aí ela volta, com presentes e histórias. Ela ri e te conta cada crime, cada segredo. 

E ela te fode, na cama, no chão e contra os azulejos no chuveiro. Com suas mãos e com sua língua. Com brinquedos que ela comprou online e com objetos aleatórios que você nunca imaginou que poderiam ser usados para este propósito. Você nunca deixou nenhum dos seus amantes no passado fazerem essas coisas com você. Você não é a pessoa que você passou a sua vida achando que você era. 

Um dia, talvez não tão longe, ela vai cansar disso, desse lugar, de ver todas as reações que ela consegue arrancar de você, de todas as maneiras que ela consegue marcar a sua pele e te fazer dela. E você sabe disso. 

Uma noite você abre as janelas e deixa o frio penetrar a cabana e cada parte de você. Ela acorda logo e as fecha e não pergunta porque você fez isso. Ela só te beija, te puxa para debaixo das cobertas e faz com que você se sinta completamente aquecida de novo.


End file.
